tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Transformers Universe MUX Wiki
Welcome to the Transformers Universe MUX! This is a wiki about the Transformers Universe MUX that . The Transformers Universe MUX is a multiplayer online text-based role-playing game with an 80s comics and cartoon theme. This wiki is for players new and old alike, and for people just interested in the world we created for our MUX. We've added since January of 2009! Transformers Universe MUX is located at is tfuniverse.mudhosting.net port 1976 (IP 192.95.60.225 port 1976). Note: This is '''NOT' a general Transformers wiki -- it is a wiki based around the online RPG Transformers Universe MUX. For the general Transformer wiki, please head to TFwiki To connect to the MUX, simply point your MUSHclient or SimpleMU* client to tfuniverse.mudhosting.net port 1976 ---- For players new to the world of MU*ing, the following are guides to help people get started and connect. *Connecting *Getting Started }} Join the ABN News Team! *'America Burning TP‎‎' - Cobra has taken control of 15 16 US cities, and angling for the rest of the country. Can they be stopped? *'Apocalypse World TP' - The Transformer race has been scattered and obliterated, only a handful of each side left alive. And even now as their species die, even now they fight, because soon there will be that one tiny spark of hope, that one flickering flame of survival. *'Siege of Iacon TP' - The Decepticons have Iacon under siege. Can the Autobots break the siege and free their city? *'G.I. Joe World TP' - An alternate universe where G.I. Joe is a worldwide force for security and control. *'No More Nukes TP' - Darklon, who recently escaped from G.I. Joe custody, has recently been spotted at large in Benzheen, meeting with the current military ruler there, Colonel Faroud. Rumor has it the Darklon stole some important technology from Destro shortly before Destro’s death, and plans to sell it to the Benzheen military. *'Quintesson World TP' - In an alternate universe where A3's revolution failed, Autobots and Decepticons unite against Quintesson oppression. *'Rise of the Seacons TP' - Rejecting the Quintessons' control, the Seacons set out on their own to seek their destiny... *'Shattered Glass the Movie TP' - Emperor Prime must be stopped, no matter the cost. *'VanMarkiplier TP' - Van Mark Industries is discovered to be building anti-Transformer weaponry -- but for whom, and why? * April 13 - "Orbit Stable" - Cybertron's orbit stabilizes. * April 18 - "New Orders" - Megatron attempts to capitalize on Cybertron's new rebirth. * April 22 - "Aerospace Orders - Starscream sends his scouts around Cybertron to find new sources of energon. * April 24 - "Nevada Population Health Study" - Extensive Genetics teams up to help a population study. * April 27 - "Spike's Journal Entry" - Spike processes his encounter with Vector Sigma. * May 2 - "Space Bridge" - Scrapper connects the Space Bridge to the Decepticons' Undersea base. * May 5 - "Bishop Brief #3" - Bishop reports on the return of Zetar. * October 30, 2016 - "Shuttle Attack (SG)" ::A transport mission to Earth goes horribly wrong. * October 30, 2016 - "Another Path" ::While Spike attempts to help Quickswitch, Benin-Jeri and Dust Devil discuss going back to Cybertron. * November 01, 2016 - "At the Jump Joint" ' ::Floodlight meets an unusual Decepticon at the Jump Joint.'' * November 10, 2016 - '''"Nightmare TP Finale" ::Starscream uses Valour as bait to try to lure the dream entity known as Nemro into a trap. '' * November 10, 2016 - '"New Pit III" ' ::Joe Colton shows off the new version of Pit III.'' * November 10, 2016 - "Emptiness" ::Sparkplug and Spike stop and appreciate the new quiet of Autobot City. * November 22, 2016 - "What Has Become of Casey Arkeville?" ::Jumal comes to Autobot City to inquire to the fate of Dr. Arkeville. * December 22, 2016 - "Major Bludd to the Rescue!" ' ::''Major Bludd attempts to save Synergy from a burning building. '' * January 17, 2017 - '"Visit to Vector Sigma" ::Seaspray encounters the legendary super-computer Vector Sigma! * January 17, 2017 - "A Sign from Primus" ::Bumblebee and Spike discuss what to do about the hidden Key to the Plasma Energy Chamber. '' * January 26, 2017 - '"Encounter with Jetfire and Snaptrap"' ::''Cyclonus encounters Seacons and an Autobot at Silent Grill. * 1 February 2017 - "One of the Family" ::Major Bludd goes to Mexico City to find the first Hologram on his list: Raya. * February 02, 2017 - "Hiding in DC" ::Sneak-Peek is discovered at his observational post in DC. * February 7, 2017 - "Return to L.A." ::Raya and Major Bludd, holographically disguised as Vipers, move through Los Angeles toward Starlight Mansion. On their way, they encounter a couple of curious characters... * 9 February 2017 - "A Holographic Homecoming" ' ::Raya and Major Bludd arrive back at Starlight Mansion and reunite with Kimber and Taria and meet, or re-meet, the tiny Autobot Tonka.'' * February 13, 2017 - '''"Do As I Say and Not As I Do" ::Dust Devil and Zetar search for Vector Sigma. * February 20, 2017 - "Spidey-Sense Tingling" ::Dust Devil opens up to Spike Witwicky. * February 26, 2017 - "Field Repairs" ::Valour submits himself to DreadTread's TLC. Dreadwind joins them, which didn't make anyone happy. '' * February 26, 2017 - '"Roof Encounter"' ::''Lowdown takes a shot at Cobra Commander. * March 1, 2017 - "It's... the Bishop!" ::Bishop escapes the destruction of Kalis. * March 1, 2017 - "Whistling a Jaunty Tune" ::Dr. Mindbender has X bring in his portable Brainwave Scanner to have some fun with Angel. '' * March 9, 2017 - '"Autobot Break Out"' ::Decepticons try to stop an Autobot breakout from Iacon.'' * March 15, 2017 - "Return to Earth" ::Typhoon consoles Spike over decisions he'd made. * March 21, 2017 - "Assault on Iacon" ::Trypticon launches an assault on Iacon. '' * March 21, 2017 - '"Epilogue: The Death of Zetar"' ::''Bishop makes friends. '' * April 10, 2017 -' "Buster Makes a Friend"' ::''Buster encounters someone looking for him on campus. * April 13, 2017 -''' "Isn't a Sagaie an African Spear?" ' ::''Buster and Chance investigate a strange vehicle reported on the UO campus. '' * April 13, 2017 -' "Six Feet Under"' ::''Kimber comes across Bludd while he's digging a grave. * April 30, 2017 -''' "Goodbye, Spike Witwicky"' ::''Dust Devil and Typhoon say goodbye to Spike Witwicky as he heads home from Cybertron. * April 30, 2017 -''' "Returning Home"' ::''Spike returns home from his visit to Vector Sigma. * May 01, 2017 -''' "A Good Kid"' ::''DJ Faireborn and Spike Witwicky talk in Autobot City about DJ's prospects for summer employment. * May 3, 2017 -''' "The Return of Zetar"' ::''Zetar returns, to Bishop's surprise and disbelief. * The End of the War - "Apocalypse World Intro: To My Last Breath" ::There are three legendary sets of nemeses in the Great Cybertronian War. Megatron and Optimus Prime. Elita One and Shockwave. And then there is the third war. The war for information, for tactical superiority. The war of Blaster and Soundwave. In the final days of Cybertron, Blaster learns of a most precious, most surprising fact. Something that may yet save the Cybertronian Race. And yet he is not alone in this information. And the two will butt heads for the final time. Soundwave vs Blaster - Their Last Encounter * The End of the War - "AU: The Oracle and the Morose" ::The most miserable mech meets the single key to saving the world... * March 29, 2017 - ' "The Biggest Threat"' :: An Incinerator gets curious about the real condition of Starlight Mansion. * February 10, 2017 - ' "Rio Arrives"' ::The Hologram's one-time manager, Rio Pacheco, arrives at Starlight Mansion. * February 20, 2017 - ' "Care For A Sandwich?"' ::Rio discovers Major Bludd in one of the Starlight Mansion's kitchens. ; Factions * Autobots * Decepticons * G.I. Joe * Cobra * TP-Only Factions ; News * Welcome * About the Game * Characters * Coded Systems * Logs ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. This wiki is open for anyone to edit! Want to help add things? Below you can find out ways to start adding things! * * * * Sample Character - Optimus Prime * Sample Log - Outrider's Death * Sample TP Page - Quintesson Invasion However, none of that formatting is needed if you don't feel like fiddling with wiki code. Feel free to just post a character background, log, or page, and let us do the rest! To write a new article, just enter the title in the box below. Don't be shy! width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article MAJOR BLUDD received initial military training in the Australian Special Air Service Regiment. He later joined the French Foreign Legion. He's worked as a military adviser in a number of countries and is wanted for crimes in Libya and Zimbabwe. He is proficient with every form of infantry weapon in current use. Bludd has a tactical mind like a steel trap. He is a qualified expert in all NATO and Warsaw Pact small arms. He also writes poetry... very badly: "A mercenary's job is a heartless one/ I'm a soldier for hire, like a pawn-shop gun/ My ruthless tactics keep you on your toes/ 'Cause I fight 'em all, whether friends or foes!" Keep up with news and connect with players on these sites! Image:Fb.jpg|120px default http://www.facebook.com/pages/Transformers-Universe-MUX/64600462480 desc none Image:twit.png|100px default http://www.twitter.com/TFUMUX desc none ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. ---- __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse